


Good company

by stargatelover



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatelover/pseuds/stargatelover
Summary: When John sees Elizabeth leaving alone in the evening he decides to follow her.





	Good company

It had been a long day as usual on Atlantis and night was falling over the city. John sat with his teammates in the mess hall, joking about Rodney who tried to explain to them the beauty of some scientific thing. John had stopped listening right when he started to talk so he had no idea what the topic was and on the contrary to Teyla he didn’t even try to understand what Rodney was babbling about.  
His eyes wandered through the cafeteria, lingered for a moment on Doctor Porter, who noticed his look and smiled at him, cocking her head playfully to the side but his gaze was drawn away by another person who stood in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee and looking over the shoulder to the table he was sitting at.  
For a second he was tempted to call Elizabeth over but he knew that she would decline joining them, he knew that she thought she was making his team feel uncomfortable, which was not the case. He knew that in her free time Elizabeth could be very relaxing and a very good company – if she let her mind rest for a bit.  
She had vanished now, wandering off to wherever she was going, presumably alone. John got up.  
“Alright, people, I’ll call it day. See you tomorrow,” he said and received doubtful looks from Teyla and Rodney since it was still very early and he was known to stay up late.  
Without another word he walked out the mess hall and wandered through the city, asking himself where Elizabeth might have gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth didn’t really notice where her feet were taking her, her mind was somewhere else. She was worried about the city, her crew, the people back home. Now that they were again without a ZPM on Atlantis, the city was more vulnerable to the Wraith, if they happened to return.  
By the time she stopped the sky war dark, only spotted with millions of stars. She had reached the outer piers and as she turned back she saw the city glistening in the dark, the illuminated windows mirroring blurry in the calm water.  
She sat down on the pier, which was still warm from the sun who had shone all day, and let her legs dangle over the edge. She loved Atlantis, it had become her home during the past three years, a home she grew to love and which she was willing to defend to her death. The only thing that was missing was someone she could really talk to. She had always a friendly ear for the people of the expedition and some came to her to talk about a lot of things so she sometimes felt like a second psychologist next to Dr Heightmeyer. But she herself didn’t really have a near friend or a partner she could go to and talk.

She heard, and felt the steps on the floor, at the same time and turned around. She didn’t expect anyone to be here in the periphery of the city but obviously there was somebody. It took her eyes a few moments to recognize the person in the dark who turned out to be…  
“John,” she smiled and tucked up one knee. “What are you doing out here?”  
He shrugged as he came closer and sat down next to her without asking. He didn’t need to, he knew she would not say no. “Just checking.”  
“Checking on what?” She asked with half a smile.  
There was a pause where John gazed over the city.  
“I saw you in the mess hall, thought you’d like some company.”  
Elizabeth averted her eyes and truly smiled now. “How thoughtful of you.” The truth was that this exactly was what she needed right now.  
She noticed how close he had sat down, their shoulders were almost touching. She examined him for a few seconds; he was dressed as usual, his hair was messy as usual, he looked perfectly normal, and still, something felt different on him.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, and looked her right into the eyes.  
She wanted to look away but couldn’t. Even in the half darkness she could see the sparkle in his eyes. Her eyes examined his face, his eyes, his lips, his stubbly chin and cheeks, his eyes, his lips…  
“Nothing,” she finally said, her voice unusually shaky.  
Johns suddenly raised his hand and softly put a strand of her hair behind her ear. The gently touch of his fingers on her skin did more to Elizabeth than she was ready to admit.

Unsure what to make of this situation she glanced over the city but of the corner of her eyes she could see John staring at her for a few seconds before he leaned back, propping up his arms behind him, one right behind Elizabeth. What would she give for more moments like this, more moments with John alone, here outside the city where nobody could see them, what would she give for a little closeness. But it could not be, the leader of an expedition having a personal relationship with the highest ranking military officer was unthinkable.  
She looked at her folded hands in her lap and closed her eyes to listen to the music of the sea, the soft breathing of the ocean. She sensed the person on her side, could almost feel him and fought with herself not to engage any further contact.  
He must have noticed that something was bothering her because he touched her shoulder and lingered there for a moment.  
“I have to go,” Elizabeth suddenly said and looked at him.  
“Where? It’s and there are no reports that can’t wait until tomorrow.” He looked fairly disappointed and didn’t try to hide it.  
“I’m sorry, John. There is something I have to do. Now,” She lied. Not knowing what came upon her, she probably hadn’t fought her feeling back far enough, she bend forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. When she wanted to get up she felt a hand cupping her cheek and pulling her lips onto his. It was so unexpected that it took her a few moments to realize what was happening. When her brain finally processed the situation she didn’t hesitate anymore and returned the kiss with great intnesity. His lips where a bit abrasive, his cheeks bristly, which she felt when her hands took his face into them. His other hand found the way into her hair and his fingers impetuously run through it. She liked the roughness in his touch, liked the way his one hand stroke down her arm and rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer.

Sometimes when her mind was tired and her mind wandering she had imagined kissing John but now she knew that her imagination had been wrong all the time, really experiencing the kiss exceeded her imagination a thousand times. The way his lips claimed hers, how he opened his mouth to invite her in just so their tongues could entangle and in the next second separate again. His teeth nibbling on her bottom lip and his hands…  
One was still in her hair, holding her close to him, the other one was on her thigh, slowly navigating higher and higher until she eventually stopped it before it reached more delicate regions.  
“Not here,” She whispered and rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John stopped his hand when Elizabeth told him to stop.  
He respected her. He had always respected her from the first moment they had met. And he would always respect her. He didn’t know how things lead here he just knew that they were at this point and that he liked it. More than that: He loved it. If they were here things could lead further, like he wanted it for a while now.  
Her hands rested on his chest and on his upper leg, he felt the heat of her body radiating and scented the shampoo of her hair. She seemed to like the way he kissed but obviously she was not ready for more – yet, and so he was hesitant to engage into another kiss, which, if he had to be honest, he yearned for. Her lips were as soft as they looked and she was a hell of a kisser, something he kind of didn’t expect.  
As if she had read his mind all of a sudden he felt her lips again on his, reluctant at first but more confident as the moments past by.  
Gladly he returned the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Another sparky fic that lead to a different point than I initially intended. I hope you liked it!


End file.
